"Veteran"
* * (15% chance during sustained fire until it runs out of ammo) |type = Primary |grade = |released = 12.2.0 |efficiency/_damage = 57 |fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm) |capacity = 250 (max 750) (500 default) |mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-13.5.0) |accuracy = |theme = Military-themed |cost = 380 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The "Veteran" is a Primary weapon released in the 12.2.0 update. Appearance It is the squad machine gun with green (yellow with a skull on the front face for the unlockable golden skin) 250-round cartridge. It has an iron sight on a mostly-unoccupied Picatinny rail that is useless. Strategy It has insane damage, capacity, fire rate, and above-average mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to utilize this weapon's damage. **This can damage the heavily armored players with ease if done with headshots. *This weapon is perfectly accurate in long range, allowing you to target snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. However, this leaves you vulnerable to crowd attacks except if you are skilled enough. *Its high cartridge supply allows the weapon to be fired for prolonged periods of time and to suppress enemies from cover. *It is an excellent weapon for punishing slow-firing enemies if they are careless enough. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. *Its high capacity allows you to fire this weapon for a long time. *It is better used as both an offensive and defensive weapon, since it has more capabilities that most standard LMGs in the game have. *Don't stand still while chewing the enemy's armor and health. *Due to the high damage, firing rate, extremely high ammo, and decent accuracy, the possibilities of this weapon are virtually endless, but don't engage in sniper fights, as your accuracy is not as high as a sniper, although very good. *It is a worthwhile gun if you lack any good weapons when you reach levels 32 and above, as it does give its user good gameplay 90% of the time regardless of its user using any armor or boosts. It still requires basic skill, however. *Can be used to take on Jetpack users with long range accuracy to be more forgiving on your aim. *Take advantage of its extreme fast fire rate. *Buy the gold skin, as it is able to intimidate and awe lower-level players, giving you a small advantage. *Use it like an Assault Machine Gun but with thrice the magazine capacity of the latter and no scope. *It has a fairly atrocious reload time, meaning that you should hide if you wish to do so, but you must keep moving in the process. Counters *Use a sniper rifle or an AK-48, M4A4-S, shotguns, any other long ranged weapon to pick off these users, especially when he is reloading. However, be aware of experienced users. *Use powerful weapons that can rival this gun like the Laser Minigun, Frank Sheepone, and many others so that you can kill your opponent before they can kill you. *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you. *Any one shot kill weapons can be proven victorious. *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Area damage can make short work of its users. *Its mobility is not enough to save the user from chaotic situations. *Be warned that this weapon can be best used in most ranges due to its accuracy. *Avoid its users's sight, especially when he is experienced enough to use this weapon in long ranges. *Be aware if they are not dealt with quickly, then they can tear you up to pieces easily regardless of how far you think they are. *Try to avoid direct duels with these users due to its high capacity with the conjunction of a high fire rate. *Strike when he/she ran out of his/her shots. *Try to shoot them from far away. However be careful, as this weapon has great range and accuracy. Recommended Maps * * * * * * * * * * * * Golden skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based on the Mk 48 general-purpose machine gun . *The name reflects that the soldiers wield this weapon. *Without elemental modules, it takes five headshots to kill a dummy in the Polygon. *It rivals with Assault Machine Gun, Automatic Peacemaker, Serious Argument, Heavy Machine Gun, and Crystal Laser Cannon, due to its high fire rate. *It looks like the Heavy Machine Gun, but has the following differences: **It deals insane damage, at 57 efficiency. **It fires faster, at 12 rounds per second (720 rpm) **It has average mobility, while the Heavy Machine Gun has only 90 mobility. **Unlike Heavy Machine Gun, its firing sound is Assault Machine Gun's firing sound. *This is one of the weapons named after the military rank. *It was made cheaper and lighter in 15.0.0 update. *The accuracy and the reserve capacity of this weapon was greatly improved in the 15.4.0 update. *Its cost was increased in the 17.9.0 update. *It is the only weapon with Damage Boost attribute. *If it were to be really added in the real Pixel Gun, then it will be renamed Elite Veteran to avoid naming confusion with the weapon of the same name without the quotation marks. *Its firing sound was changed to that of Heavy Machine Gun in the 20.4.0 Military Update. Gallery Veteran_1.png|1 Veteran_2.png|2 Veteran_3.png|3 Veteran_4.png|4 Veteran_Gold_1.png|5 Should this weapon be made in Pixel Gun 3D? Yes No Category:Automatic Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Damage Boost Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary Category:Event Set